Eternal Persona
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Yu Narakami recently came to Inaba to relax but his duty to protect comes up now he must solve a mystery which the police can't and the new threat in town. There will be laughs and actions, but one thing is for sure he will show them their hell. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Rozon: Dude what the heck are you doing?**

**Rozark: (flips through pages in a book) I'm trying to find an excuse as to why I haven't updated any of my other stories and am instead making another story. (Starts flipping faster)**

**Rozon: I like this one the best (points to a page)**

**Rozark: Yeah okay let's go with it. I'm sorry dear readers but I hit a major writers block and then life caught up to me so I haven't had time to sit down and type except for now, so before something comes up let us begin. But just a bit of fore warning I can't remember everything so please forgive me ahead of time if any of the dialog is wrong.**

**Ice: OHNO you are not ignoring…**

**~Story Start~**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Robotic" ~Location/Time Change~ **

A thick fog covered the area as a limo drove through it. Inside the limo were three people, one was an older man with white hair and a ridicules long nose. He wore a nice business suit and white gloves. The second occupant was a young woman who wore a blue dress and had platinum blonde hair. The last occupant sat across from them. He was in his teenage years and had silver hair which was clean cut. He wore a black jacket with white undershirt and black pants.

"Welcome to the velvet room" The old man spoke in a welcoming manner to the gest. "It seems that you have an interesting destiny. My name is Igor and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you my name is Yu Narukami. What the heck is going on last I remember I fell asleep on the train. What the heck is this place," Yu said looking around confused.

Igor chuckled before continuing, "This, young man, is The Velvet Room…it is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained as he showed off a bit more of the limousine. "It's been years since we last had a guest, as only those who are bound by a contract may enter." With a wave of the man's hands, a small deck of cards appeared on the table before him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"No not really."

"Each reading is done with the same cards yet the result is always different Life itself very much follows the same principals wouldn't you say?" Igor spread the cards out over the table before flipping one over, "This is the Tower in the upright position representing the immediate future. A great catastrophe is coming to you, and the card indicating the future beyond that is," With another wave a new card was flipped over. "This is the Moon in the upright position, it represents hesitation, and mystery. It seems that a catastrophe is to take place, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. At that time you may come under a contract and return here."

"Great even more for me to worry about," Yu mumbled to himself as his hand wondered to his pocket where he felt the familiar shape of the device.

"The coming year will be a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved then your future will be lost… That's right I forgot to introduce my assistant." Igor said bring attention to the blonde in the room.

"Hello my name is Margret and I shall accompany you on your travels," The now named Margret said in a neutral tone.

Yu would have replied except for the fact that his vision started getting blurry. "It would seem that we have run out of time. Until we meet again… Narakami."

**~On the Train~**

Yu woke up with a start on from his sleep. _'Was that a dream?'_ he wounded to himself as he remembered the events that took place inside The Velvet Room.

"We will be arriving at Inaba shortly please prepare to disembark." A voice over the intercom said. Yu let out a sigh as he grabbed his things and pulled out a white and blue phone. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a USB drive with an image of a beetle on it. He then put the USB in the phone.

"**Beetle," **A voice rang from it as it turned into a white and blue stag beetle. It looked up to its master with a questing gaze. "You mind going around and scouting out the city for me," Yu asked. The little robot nodded before flying ahead of him toward an open window. Once the train stopped Yu walked off of the train. After he walked out of the boarding station he heard someone call him.

As he walked over he walked over he saw two people waiting for him. One was a man probably in his mid-thirties with brown hair slicked back wearing a typical detectives wardrobe. The other was a seven old girl with light brown hair in two ponytails, wearing a purple sweater, white shirt underneath it and a skirt. "You must be Yu Narakami, you're more handsome in person then your photo," the older man said causing Yu to gain a WTF face. "I'm Dojema Ryotaro, I'm your mother's younger brother and that pretty much sums it up," Dojema said polity. "This is Nanako, say hi to your cousin Nanako."

"…'lo" Nanako said quietly. She then ran behind her father before smacking his leg when he made a comment about her being shy. Yu just smiled at it before he started to follow them when a letter fell out his of his pocket.

"Hey you is this yours?" asked an unfriendly looking girl. She had short black hair, a chocker with a lock on it, white button up shirt with a tie, red skirt with belts, and boots.

"Thanks for picking it up," Yu said taking the letter from her and putting it one of his pockets. After hearing her say all she did was pick up and Dojema calling him he caught up to them.

**~Mole Gas~**

(Skipping to important scene sence noting changed)

"So you're from the city, does it surprise you to see how little there is out here." The attended asked politely.

"Not really, I've been around. Besides it seems like a pleasant place."

"Well that's nice to hear I hope you enjoy your time hear," The attendant said sticking out her hand.

"I hope I do," Yu said taking the hand in a friendly shake. He felt a sudden pulse from his hand and sickness.

"Well I need to get back to work hope to see you around," she said walking off with a smile. Yu put his hand to his head as he rested on the car. It wasn't long before Nanako and Dojema came along and they headed to their home.

**~Evening~**

It had taken awhile but Yu had gotten his room put together. As he was about to lay down he heard something tapping at the window. Opening it the robotic beetle flew in before it flew back out trying to lead him somewhere. "This had better be good," Yu sighed before flowing it. It eventually lead him to the central shopping distract where he saw a monster stealing from a vending machine. The monster was brown in color with what looked like segmented armor. It had a tail sticking out behind it and pincers for hands. So overall it looked like a scorpion humanoid, which was stealing sodas.

"Well better take care of this," Yu stated as he pulled out a red devices that had a slot for something. When he put it on his waist a silver belt formed around his waist with a black box on the side. He then pulled out a white USB driver that had a yellow E on it. He pushed the button on it casing a voice to ring out.

"**Eternal."**

"Henshin" Yu said putting the white stick into the slot before pushing it forming an L

"**Eternal,"** It said as Yu was surrounded by particles as a short tune played before they formed around him making armor appeared on him. The armor was entirely white except for the arms which were blue, on the left leg had a black strap on to hold a weapon, the chest area had what looked like multiple places to store something (If somebody could tell me what it's called I would really appreciate it), the shoulder was also heavily padded. The helmet had two yellow eye pieces which had three spikes on top.

Kamen Rider Eternal had appeared. The scorpion monster finally took notice of him and charged at him. Eternal drew his combat knife and jumped out of the way and slashed the monster causing sparks to appear. The monster grabbed his chest as coins dropped from it causing Yu eyes to widen. The slash mark healed itself and the coins stopped falling. They traded blow with Eternal dogging the scorpion's tail and its pincers while he slashed at its chest. He kicked it away as he took out the USB and put it in the slot by his hip.

"**Maximum Drive" **the voice shouted out. "Time to end this," Eternal said as blue flames encompassed his arm. He charged towards the scorpion with his fist reared back "Rider Punch." He said as he punched the monster exploded showering the ground with the coins. The robotic beetle let out a sound as some metal birds descended taking the coins with them as they left. Eternal reached down and picked up the few coins they left behind. "I guess its time to contact him and see what this is about," the kamen rider said before walking away.

When he left two girls came around out of the alleyway. One had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a green sweater and a skirt. The other had long black hair, black eyes, and wore a red sweater and a long skirt.

"Did you see that Yukiko," the green one said to the now name Yukiko excited. "Too bad we arrived too late. We might have been able to see who he was."

"I don't know Chie," Yukiko replied to her friend.

"Come on Yukiko, think about it there is finally a Kamen Rider here in Inaba. But what was that monster he fought." Chie thought to herself. "Well we'll think about it tomorrow lets go home." They said walking off.

**~Story End~**

**Ice: You guys cut me off at the beging. But you also forgot the disclaimer too.**

**Rozon: Yeah he knows but we wanted to have someone special do it.**

**Rozark: Okay come on in**

**Teddy: ROZONROZARK own nothing.**

**Ice: Wait Teddy is still in the TV World how is he hear, much less how did you get him hear.**

**Rozark: Well I can't say everything but it involves a rabbit, a bear in a tutu, forty pounds of explosives, some core medals, and a sword.**

**Ice: Now I'm really curios. But first there is a bear I need to skin.**

**Teddy: Hey stay away, (Teddy and Ice start fighting and soon Rozon joins in).**

**Fluffy: Hey guys what is… (Stares at the chaos before leaving)**

**Rozark: The low down is this dear readers, I am going to put A Dragonslayer Amongst Ninjas on hold for a bit tell I can get out of my writers block tell then this story and Third Rave Master will be updated at random. So later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozark: Okay let's get some things out of the way. Rozon explain to the nice people what we're apologizing for.**

**Rozon: Fine, first we would like to apologize for the slow start of the first chapter. It was the first chapter so it went slow. Next is for how this story will play out. No spoils for the plot but as for the story I will only be doing some of the social links that will fit in the story. For the dungeons only the parts with the shadow will be shown, then as for the events such as the school camp out will be shown.**

**Ice: Hey what about that last part going to explain why it was rushed or not.**

**Rozark: Quite simple, I wanted it to be done and it was getting late so I decided to make it fast.**

**Teddy: So you were being lazy?**

**Rozon: Yes he was now on to more pressing concerns. We are actually in need of two OC characters to fill the spot of two Kamen Riders that we have planned. So if you would be so kind as to leave the information of that character, such as what they like, how they act, look, age, and why they became a Kamen Rider that would be great. Don't worry about what Rider they will be we have that planned out already so thank you to those who do give suggestions.**

**Rozark: As for the pairing we were thinking Yu x Harem. Because be honest here that is how most of us played the game and as for OC's we will decide latter based on how they act and what there like. Now Begin Story.**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!**

"Talking" 'Thinking'**"Robotic" ~Location/Time Change~**

**~Story Start/ Morning~**

Yu walked down the stairs to the living room still filling stiff from last night. When he got downstairs he saw Nanako setting up breakfast. "Wow that smells great, you must do the cooking in the house," Yu said grabbing the bread and eating it.

"Yeah Dad doesn't know how to cook and I can only make toast and sunny side up eggs," she said happy. "You have school today mine is on the way so I can show you the way."

'Shoot that's right I have to go to school,' Yu thought. 'Maybe I can think of a way out this I still have Kougami,' but before he could devices a plan Nanako started pulling him out the door with surprising strength. They contained to the floodplain when Nanako stopped pulling him, "Your school is up ahead so I need to head off, bye."

Yu looked forward with a sense of dread creeping up him as he walked toward the school. Along the way a student crashed his bike but sense he seemed alright he kept walking. When he got to school he was told to wait outside and go in with the teacher. When he went in with the teacher started talking about in a negative light, along with the class, causing him to gain a huge tick mark on his head and grit his teeth in frustration. "Tell 'em your name, kid and make it quick," Mr. Morooka said.

Yu turned and gave him a cold stare, "Are you calling me a LOSER!" Causing most of the class to look at him in shock, except for the student who crashed earlier.

"That's it your on my shit list effective immediately," Morooka said matching his glare.

'Bring it on old man, BRING IT ON!' Yu thought as the teacher went on talking negatively about the city then going into a lecture.

"Um sir, would it be alright if the transfer student sits here," a short brown haired girl asked pointing to the empty desk next to her.

"Huh sure, you hear that your desk is over there," Morooka said as Yu walked off and sat in the desk.

"He's the worst isn't he? Rotten luck getting stuck in here, oh well just have to tough it out." She said when he sat down. He heard various students talking about him and how bad the teacher was before Morooka yelled at them to shut up. 'Seriously how is this man a TEACHER!' Yu thought angrily as he glared at the teacher.

When the lecture had ended an announcement came on telling the teachers to report to the facility office and students not to leave their classes. Yu thought about this for a second before some students started talking to him. He heard a male student ask the black hair girl, named Yukiko if what he heard was correct, if the announcer that the news was about was staying at her family's inn. She told them she couldn't say anything. When he left the girl that sat next to him talked to her about something. He really didn't pay attention because the intercom came back on telling them they needed to contact their parents/ guardians and leave the school because an incident had happen. After most of the other students had left Yu got up prepared to leave when the short haired girl and Yukiko stopped him as soon as he stood up from his desk.

"Hey you going home by yourself, why don't you home with us?" She asked. "Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Yeah you're the one who saved me from standing next to the king of morons," Yu said smiling at her.

"Well your welcome, oh and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi," She said introducing her friend.

"Nice to meet to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden," Yukiko said smiling at him.

"Hey don't say that it makes me look like I have no upbringing, I just wanted to ask something that's all," Chie said defensively.

"Nice to meet you two, name's Yu Narakami," he said awkwardly. They started walking away when the student he saw the student who had crashed his bike.

"Ah, miss Satonaka, this was really amazing, like the way they moved and that stuff," he said as he pulled out a DVD case. "And… Please forgive me it was an accident, have mercy tell my next paycheck," he said giving it back before running toward the door.

"Wait a second Yosuke what did you do to my DVD!" Chie shouted before chasing after him. They turned around the corner and saw the person named Yosuke hopping in pain. "Oh my god it's cracked. My 'Trail of The Dragon'," Chie said crying about her disk being destroyed.

"I think mine is to. Critical hit to the nards."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay," Yukiko asked concerned.

"Oh Yukiko-san are you worried about me?"

"Let's leave him Yukiko," Chie said as she left angry with Yukiko following her, as Yu walked by he tapped him on the shoulder and passed him an ice pack he got from somewhere. When he caught they went outside where Yukiko was asked out by some weird fish face guy. She turned him down then had a derp moment when she didn't know what he wanted. Yosuke then rode by and tried but she again turned him down. He left telling them not to bother him too much, they then left because they attracted to much attention. When they asked why he was here in Inaba he told them the cover story he usually used, which he also told his uncle, that his parents were working overseas.

They then started talking about Inaba and how their main attraction was the Amagi Inn, which Yukiko's family ran. When they were passing by one of the streets they saw what looked like a crime scene. They then heard some people talking about a dead body being found around there, apparently being hung from an antenna. Dojema then came and asked what they were doing there, to which Yu said they were passing by. He then asked them to get along with him before a young detective ran past and threw up. Dojema then yelled at him before they both left, soon after both Chie and Yukiko left. He soon left and went home and up to his after a dinner with Nanako, in which the news report stated that the announcer who had the affair recently with the city secretary, died that day and found hanging from an antenna. He then went up to his room to rest.

"Happy Birthday!" a voice shouted from the Ipad he had on his desk. He walked over to see a man in a red suit making a cake. "I received the cell medals that you sent me," he said while mixing the batter. "It seems that a new greeed has been found by you isn't that splendid!"

Yu sweat dropped at how excited he was about that, "Sir don't you think we should be more concerned about it. Anyway sir can you possibly get me the police file for the case about the announcer who recently died here."

"Well as long as you keep supplying me with cell medals and information about the greeed there I see no reason not to," Kougami said. "Don't worry I will also send you the cake as a thanks." The screen then went black as Yu went to bed.

When he slept he had a dream about being in some weird place covered in fog. As he went forward he heard a voice from somewhere in the fog, "Do you seek the truth?"

"What are you talking about, what truth?" Yu asked as he continued forward.

"If it is truth you desire come and find me," the voice said again. Yu evently found a door that showed red and black squares going outward. When he touched it they receded showing the way. When he went through he saw a place covered in thick fog and a figure standing there in it. "So… you the one pursing me," the figure said before chuckling. "… Try all you like…"

As you looked at it he somehow knew that it was evil and strong. He drew the Lost Driver out of his coat and put it on his waist. He could feel the look on its face as it seemed intrigued, "Henshin," he said as he put the memory in the slot before moving it. **"Eternal,"** the memory said as the same sequence happened as he transformed into Eternal. "Now allow me to show you your hell."

"Interesting," the figure said intrigued. The kamen rider then tried to slash at it, but it did very little to it. "Hmm… it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" it said again. Suddenly from somewhere a lightning bolt stuck the thing, "I see you indeed are a very interesting being," Again he tried attacking again only to get the same result, "If what you seek is "truth" then your search will be even harder…" It said as fog covered everything making it impossible to see anything.

Eternal prepared to block what might be coming next as he heard the voice keep talking. "Everyone sees what they want to… and the fog only deepens…," he looked around trying to find it as he consciousness started to fade, "Will we meet again at a place other than this… I look forward to it…," Yu heard as his armor disaperd and he fell unconsciousness'.

~Story End~ Omake begin~

Everyone was looking sitting in the ski log and Yosuke had just got done telling his ghost story and it was now his turn to tell one. "Well this is one that I heard from my friend Ryotaro," Yu began.

"Wait not you too," Chie said scarred.

"You see he always had bad luck and his city had recently been attacked by monsters similar to the ones that attacked us so he decided to move to another city after it was all done. But just like always he had terrible luck and his train was told to wait. When he arrived it was close to midnight so he started to head home. But when the clock struck midnight something freaky happened…" Yu paused for dramatic effect.

"The time suddenly stopped and all around him people started to turn into coffins, blood covered the street, and the sky looked to be in negative." Yu said slowly.

"Wait what do you mean the street was covered in blood and people turned into coffins!" Kanji asked scaried.

"You know when you say it sounds real," Yosuke said with a hint of fear. Suddenly there was a loud sound that startled everyone.

"What was that!" Chie asked even more freaked out.

"I don't know… but keep going we would be even more freaked out," Yosuke said trying to calm down.

"Okay, let's see where was I, know I remember… Ryotaro was freaked out by this point so he started running to the place he rented. As he ran he heard some weird noise behind him and when he turned around he saw some weird black monsters forming out of the ground. Ryotaro was too scared to run as they started running toward him with knifes in their hands…" Yu once again paused.

"Well what happened next?" Yosuke asked. When Yu looked he saw everybody on the latterly on the edge of their seats.

"Ryotora turned around and started running as fast as he could to try and get away. But each time he thought he lost them they were right behind him as if they were toying with him. He keep running tell he turned a corner and run right into a wall. Right as he turned around to try and escape he saw them right at the entrance walking slowly toward him…" Yu said slowly. Yosuke, Kenji, and Yukiko were on the edge of their seat while Naoto was holding her pillow shaking in her spot. Chie and Rise were holding each other frightened out of their mind.

Right when he opened his mouth to continue the lights were turned off and he heard some high pitched screams. He moved over to the light switch and turned them on to see Teddie munching on their food. He then went on trying to scare them which lead to him getting beaten up.

'Wait a second I heard four high pitched screams, and if Yukiko didn't scream then who did?' Yu thought looking around and saw Kanji curled up in a ball shaking still.

"Well what happened next," Yukiko asked excited looking at him.

"Hmm… Of right the story," Yu said bring attention back to him. "Well as they crawled toward him a bigger one appeared and told them to follow him. They gave him one last glare before following it." They all gave a sigh of relief before leaving. When they left he let out a chuckle, 'Wish I could of told them what really happened,' he thought as he remember how Ryotaro told him how Monotaros took over and turned into Den-O Sword Form to beat them and the bigger shadow.

~End~

**Rozon: Hope you enjoyed that and the end omake I made up one the spot hope you enjoy. By the way if you want to use the omake as a challenge for a Den-O x Persona 3 cross please do. Leave a review of what you thought.**


End file.
